Jelly, Las Vegas and Evil Masterminds
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are captured by some pretty cooky people. Note: This is a story filled with inside jokes from TWoP! Yes, Bill, there's Chara!


**Author's Note:** This story is purely for entertainment and pleasure and so really has no story plot. At least not a good one. Now, unless you're one of the people from a certain TWoP board, then you probably won't understand the majority of this, but I hope that you enjoy it anyways.  
I hope all of you--you know who you are--can find yourselves in here. I also hope that I mentioned all/most of you! Sorry if you got missed! (And, I'm not making fun of you. This is just what we'd be like if I made us into cartoons or something) Oh, "Gandalf" from TWoP is the person who is secretly BAM!ing everyone! Just FYI!  
Also, some of these lines are direct quotes of the stuff that some of the people posted on this said board.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chuck or any of the people that I've included in here. Well, I own myself, really, but I don't own any of these fantasmical people who actually do exist! Nor do I own the purely random song that is included. (4 Minutes - Madonna and Justin Timberlake)

-xxx-

**Buymore - 2:07pm  
June 3rd, 2008**

It had been an unusually relaxing day at the Nerd Herd until Morgan Grimes came up and started obnoxiously pressing the bell that he was holding by Chuck's ear.

"What is it, Morgan?" Chuck asked, fairly annoyed that his thoughts had been interrupted by the cruel sound of the bell.

"I just came up with a perfect way to get out of this place." he replied, sounding so excited that Chuck was afraid that he might wet himself.

Chuck sighed, not looking forward to the new spiel Morgan had come up with. "What is it this time? Jam?" he remarked, sarcastically.

Morgan's smile brightened. "Actually, it's jelly."

"Jelly." he repeated.

"Yeah. It's called Glorious Concord Grape Jelly. And the little logo is going to have a snake going through some grape vines bordered by an orange circle." Morgan pulled out a sketch from his back pocket. "See? What do you think?"

"I think," Chuck paused and looked at his friend's goofy smile, noticing real excitement behind it, and changed his answer. "It looks really cool."

Morgan pepped up, like a puppy. "Really? You really think so?"

Chuck laughed. "Of course, buddy."

Interrupting them from their riveting conversation, Big Mike yelled, "Grimes! Over here, now!" and Morgan left Chuck to go back to thinking.

Right when he thought he was finally getting his peace and quiet back, a man in his late 40s-early 50s walked up, requiring assistance.

"Hello, I'm Chuck. How can I be of assistance today?" Chuck said with fake enthusiasm.

"Hi, my phone won't turn on and I've tried charging it and everything, but it just won't work." He replied, taking out his broken Treo 650.

"Well, I'll have a look at it and hopefully have it fixed by tomorrow afternoon, uh..."

"Oh! My name is Bill Fenlason." Upon hearing his name, the Intersect produced a flash on this Bill Fenlason, which went unnoticed by Bill.

Bill filled out a form for Chuck to obtain all his information and started to leave, which was well welcomed from Chuck, until he turned back around, headed straight for Chuck with a fierce look on his face.

"Oh, wait. I have a few rules and regulations. You many not under any circumstances call any of my contacts. Also, don't delete any of my pictures or emails on there. Got it?"

Chuck shook his head. "As long it isn't required to do for fixing, I'll make sure nothing is deleted."

Bill leaned into the counter. "Nothing is deleted at all." he warned, his voice cold and stern.

Chuck's hands shook. "Yes, of course. I'll call when it is ready."

Bill put on a bright smile. "Tha-" Bill stopped as Sarah walked up in her Wienerlicious outfit. "Why hello. I'm Bill Fenlason."

"Hi." Sarah replied, not taking much interest.

"This is Sarah, my girlfriend." Chuck introduced as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I think that you two should get married and then go to Vegas for your honeymoon and drink lots of Mai Tais."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Chuck awkwardly replied, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Are you two living together?" He asked.

"Uh, yes. Why?"

"Chuck, did you show Sarah the guest bedroom when she first moved in? Because if you did, I'm going to have to pull out my water gun, get in my tshadow position and throw a very terrifyin' monkey at you." Bill scoffed.

"No, we sleep in the same bed." Sarah replied with a hint of mystery in her voice.

"Ahh... good. I hope to see you both some other time, goodbye."

Once Bill exited the store, Chuck took Sarah into the home theater room to tell her about his flash.

Unknowingly, Bill had re-entered the store and didn't miss the two rushing into the home theater room.

"Hmm. Maybe they will take my advice, unlike that Brickcake." he commented and walked back out.

In the room, Chuck had told her about Bill. According to The Intersect, Fenlason ran Norcali Corporation that made deadly and unusual guns for government companies and his affiliation was with Fulcrum. Fenlason, who wasn't actually an agent like Chuck, had two handlers himself; a woman that went by GCG and a man who went by Sharp. Apparently, GCG was rumored to give undeserving people brain damage and Sharp's weapon of choice was an explosive marble gun.

Together, they were the tag-teaming duo that everyone feared.

Coincidentally, Fenlason's company was disguised as a company that produced Jelly and made deranged children's books.

**Norcali Corp. Buildings - 2:55pm  
June 3rd, 2008 **

"I think we should give Chuck brain damage and make Agent Walker go through hell to save him." GCG suggested after Bill filled the two handlers in.

Bill's phone really had been broken and meeting Chuck had been a coincidence, but it excited the two Fulcrum agents.

"I think we should tear them apart for days, find Agent Larkin and let him have some fun with the lady." Sharp suggested.

Bill stood up from the table they were all sitting at. "No! You guys aren't shipping right! We need to capture them both, get them married and give them a honeymoon in Vegas where they can drink Mai Tais and see some shows. Then, they can live happily ever after."

"We're not shipping right?" Sharp asked, incredulously. "Your original post of these shipping regulations say nothing about minimum requirements. It says: Just so there's no confusion, I thought I would publish the requirements to be 'Shipper Certified.' Therefore, taking your original bulletin on this, we're not breaking any rules. I meet...most of... the requirements; what's the problem? We're simply bending them and-"

"People, people." A mysterious and strong voice said. The speakers face was unseen, carefully hidden in a shadow. "I am open to suggestions, but all of these, I reject. So I come to you with a very originalC suggestion."

Bill interrupted. "OriginalC? What is that?"

The mysterious person's voice changed from strong and foggy to bouncy and happy."Oh! It's a new phrase I'm trying to throw out there. I want everyone to catch on and start using it instead of saying 'cool' or just plain and boring 'original.' It's pretty cool, huh?" The person cleared their throat and continued in the original voice. "Anyways, as I was saying, I come with a better idea; an idea I'm quite sure all you shippers will like."

"I wouldn't _dare _speak on behalf of them... especially with that ever-changing list of requirements out there. You'll probably just get any certification or cred you have yanked out from under your feet." Sharp commented.

"They only used a rubber stamp anyways." A different random and unseen person commented.

"Uh, whoever that was, that's not true! We only used the rubber stamp because our regulations aren't finished, and we can't brand them into someone until they're finished."

"Shut up, Bill the Degenerate. You're don't even deserve the title Bill at work any longer." GCG said as she looked at Bill. "Ignore him. We all do." She informed the mystery person.

"Well, my assistant and I believe that we've come up with a plan." Footsteps were heard from the dark side of the large room and into the light walked...

"Natty?" Bill asked, shocked.

"Double C?" Sharp asked.

"No," GCG corrected. "It's 2C, not Double C."

"Actually, It's CC." CC intervened.

"Anyways, with a suggestion from CC, I believe I know what to do with the two of them. Morgan Grimes, a friend and co-worker of Chuck's is interested in making his own Jelly. Seeing as your company poses as a Jelly manufacturer, one of you can contact Grimes and set up a meeting with him to plan the creation of his jelly. Then, once we have the details of this bread-topping set up, we'll fly him, Chuck and Agent Walker out to Vegas where we'll pretend we're shooting the commercial for Grime's jelly.

There, we'll begin shooting the commercial and once they stand under a giant pancake, we'll press the button and the giant pancake will fall with some giant shot glasses, resulting in brain damage."

"But that doesn't fit the shipper requirements." Bill whined.

"Don't worry, Bill. I'm getting to that."

"Awesome, I mean, originalC." he replied, trying to sound hip.

"Once Chuck is in the hospital, we'll have one of the many crazy doctors that we're aware of come in and wed them as he's still unconscious."

All of the sudden, BAM! A random girl popped into the room and sat on the table with a large plate of pancakes.

"Oh oh! And when the psychotic doctor is done, we can have Sarah eat my special brickcakes and drink Bill's Mai Tais!"

Upset, Bill's face crumbled. "Brickcake, how _dare _you show your face in here again!"

"What? Why?" Brickcake asked, confused.

"You tried to convince the nice man Chuck from the Buymore to kick that pretty lady named Sarah to the guest bedroom."

"You're still mad at _that?_ You know I'm on your side!"

"On _his _side? How are you on his side? When I wanted to give that guy brain damage earlier, you encouraged it!" GCG declared.

"Enough!" Natty yelled, shutting everyone else up. "Let's focus on the task at hand. We need to find a way to capture Sarah."

"Well, my wife thinks that I'm having an affair over the net with a girl named Sarah, so I'm sure I could some how piss her off enough to go attack Sarah and we can take her from there." Bill suggested, pepping up.

Suddenly, another woman, clearly Bill's wife, BAM!'ed out of no where and entered the room.

"Sarah? Where is Sarah? I want to get this Sarah." Bill's wife grunted.

Natty threw a picture of Sarah to Bill's wife. "Go find her. And bring her here."

Quickly, she ran out the door and went off in search of the woman she hated the most; Sarah.

"Sharp, I want you to contact Mr. Grimes and bring him here. Tell him that you heard through a friend about his Jelly idea and that you're interested. Set up a meeting. GCG, you and CC go and prepare the plane. Brickcakes, get started on your special-cakes. Bill, go... make up more regulations. I am going to search for my special N-JMG." Once everyone went their ways, Natty said something anti-shipper under her breath. "I'm gonna need it to capture The Intersect, torture Agent Walker, and destroy any romance between them." And added an evil laugh for appearances.

**Buymore - 5:06pm  
June 3rd, 2008 **

"You're so funny." Chuck admitted in a freakishly flirty tone.

"No, you're so funny." Sarah giggled, pushing his shoulder.

"No, you're-" Chuck's face turned ghostly white. His eyes landed on a woman who looked as if she was going to kill Sarah.

"Hi, I'm Bill's wife? Bill would love for you two to come over for dinner tonight. I believe he has a business proposal." Looks were deceiving as she seemed so bubbly and nice compared to Chuck's original thought of her.

"That would be great." Sarah replied, as Chuck subtly shook his head no.

"Great! Why don't I give you two a lift?"

Sarah smiled at the lady. "Sure." Sarah accepted and turned to Chuck. "Why don't we go get our stuff, and then we'll be right back?" she requested. Chuck stumbled out from behind the desk and followed Sarah to the break room.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Sarah. What if something happens?" Chuck asked once they were safely away from Mrs. Fenlason.

"This is a perfect chance to know who we're dealing with, Chuck. It's a perfect reconnaissance job." Sarah replied, clearly not worried about what could happen. "I've already informed Casey and he thinks it's a great idea."

Chuck sighed. "Fine."

After grabbing their coats, they went back to the Nerd Herd desk where an impatient Mrs. Fenlason was waiting. Little did they know that there would be a little detour on their trip to the Fenlason home.

**Norcali Corporation Building - 5:12pm  
June 3rd, 2008 **

"Mr. Grimes! It is a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for meeting on such short notice." Bill welcomed as Morgan sat down at the conference table. Along with Bill and Morgan were GCG, Sharp, Natty, and CC.

"Yes, well thank you." Morgan replied, trying to act professional. Not only was he trying to talk professionally, but he also came dressed in his mature-man suit that he wore when Ellie told him was time to grow up.

"We heard from a friend of yours that you've created a jelly item?" Natty questioned, getting straight down to business.

"Yes, yes I have." Morgan answered, keeping his businessman face on.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about it." Bill requested.

"Well, it's called Glorious Concorde Grape. But, this isn't any regular grape jelly. It has a secret pizazz ingredient that makes it more fun." Morgan stood up and paced the room, checking his chain watch. "The logo is going to be a cartoon of a snake slithering through some grape vines, bordered by an orange circle. Also, I was thinking of a slogan and came up with this: It's bra-busting!"

"Very... interesting, Mr. Grimes." Natty commented. "May I ask what this special ingredient is?"

Morgan's professional facade faded. "Oh! It's really just sugarcane, but it has got to taste awesome, cause really, everything tastes a million percent better after you put a spoonful of sugar on it."

"Sounds quite delicious, Morgan." Bill added, trying not to make a disturbed face by the short man's version of tasty.

"Well, I think we're all in agreement that this is too good of a jelly to give up, so here's what we were thinking." Natty signaled to CC and suddenly, a video projector projected pictures of Vegas on the wall. "Go ahead, CC. It's show time."

"Well, what we were thinking was a commercial shoot in Vegas. We'd have a shot of this new product, then you and two others in a club with some slices of bread and your hot new jelly. Then, one of you would mention that it was 'bra-busting' and this would be the cue word for a large amounts of confetti and bras to come flying out from the ceiling.

Also, we like the idea of your logo, as it seems very different and we think it'll stand out."

"So what do you say? Are you in?" Bill asked in anticipation.

Morgan's face glowed. "Dude, are you kidding me? This sounds amazing!" Morgan cheered, thinking that all of these things really were going to pan out the way they were showed. Little did he know that they really weren't going to.

"Bill?" A woman said over the PA. "You're wife is here with two others. Should I send them in?"

"Of course. Send them right up." Bill responded, smiling. Natty and CC had their evil grins and GCG and Sharp were just looking forward to a hopeful ass-whoopin'.

"Chuck? Man, you wouldn't believe what just happened to me!" Upon hearing his voice, Chuck freaked out. After looking around the room and having multiple flashes, Chuck looked over at Sarah in a panic. Of course, she was acting like nothing was wrong, but did find it curious that Morgan was there. Sarah shot Chuck a look that told him to play along, stay calm and everything will be okay.

"What, buddy?" Chuck responded, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"They're going to make my jelly huge, man! We're going to shoot a commercial in Vegas and I'll become so rich that I won't have to work at the Buymore anymore! Isn't that great?" Morgan exclaimed, practically jumping up and down.

"Actually, that's why you two are here." Natty interrupted. "We were wondering if you two would star in the commercial with Mr. Grimes."

"Man, Chuck! Wouldn't that be great!?" Morgan yelled as he gripped Chuck's shoulder.

"So, are you two game?" Bill asked, a goofy smile on his face.

Sarah returned the smile. "So when do we leave?"

**The Back Room of an Unnamed Club in Vegas - 3:07 pm  
June 4th, 2008 **

"Do you think Agent Walker is in on our plan?" Sharp asked GCG as he cleaned his gun.

"I don't think she has a clue." GCG replied as he thumbed at his book.

"Hey, what are you reading?" Sharp asked as he looked up from his activity.

"It's called How to Capture an Important Piece of US Government For Dummies. There's a whole section on giving him brain damage. First, you send him to this wack-o doctor who fries his brains and then you take him back, and watch him have seizures. But it says to be careful of bitchy agents and flabbergasted medically trained sisters."

"Is there anything on explosive marble shooting guns?" Sharp asked, clearly taking interest.

GCG looked through the table of contents and scanned the section called 'Choosing Your Weapon' and came up empty.

"No, but there is a section about a highly classified gun called the N-JMG."

"What's that?"

GCG once again scanned the book and gasped. "It's a gun that shoots out metal water balloons at 100 miles per hour!"

"Nooo!" Sharp yelled in unbelief. "There's no way!"

"Wait! There's more! Not only are these water guns coated in a thin layer of metal, but they have really sharp, mini pitchforks on the inside!"

"Wait a second." Sharp said, deep in thought.

"Isn't that what Natty was talking about earlier?" GCG asked, putting two and two together.

"We've got to stop her! She's secretly evil!" Sharp proclaimed as he picked up his gun and loaded it.

"But what about us? We're Fulcrum agents, and we're supposed to be helping the capture of The Intersect. If Fulcrum finds out, we'll be dead!"

"It'd get us shipper cred..." Sharp taunted.

GCG put the book down and put her right hand over her left pant pocket. "I agree. Let's do this. But first, would you mind if I read another book? I've been itching to read _Run Dogs Run_ all day."

"Of course. I'll go stock up on some more water guns. But don't forget that we only have eight minutes to save the world."

BAM! Madonna and Justin Timberlake appeared and started dancing on the table, Madonna very interested in the convenient poll.

"Time is waitin'" Madonna sang.

"We only got four minutes to save the world!" Justin answered in song.

"Uh, actually, it's eight." GCG interrupted, the music turning off accompanied by that annoying record screeching sound. "You see, that's how long it takes for me to read the book."

"Oh, okay." They replied as the music turned back on.

"No hesitating, grab a boy-" Madonna sang.

"Grab a girl!"

"We only got eight minutes to save the world. No hesitating. We only got eight minutes, we got a' eight minutes!" They sang together as they danced ridiculously. "Tick tock tick tock tick tock."

"Finished!" GCG yelled as she finished the book with a large smile on her face. "Man, that book never gets old!"

Magically, Sharp re-entered the room. "It's show time." And just as quickly as Sharp had returned, they left.

"So, what do you think we're supposed to do?" Madonna, who was wearing barely anything more than a nude-colored bathing suit, asked.

"I think we should bring sexy back!" Justin exclaimed, in a cabaslictic sense.

**The Actual Room of the Unnamed Club - 3:15pm  
June 4th, 2008**

Chuck, Sarah and Morgan were all standing on the stage in the bright lighted club, rehearsing their lines. Bill, Natty, CC and Brickcakes stood next to the cameras, smiling. Natty and CC's smiles were malevolent whereas Bill, poor clueless Bill, had a smile of pure joy on his face. He was truly believed that by doing this commercial, Natty, CC, GCG and Sharp were going to give the two lovers-to-be a happy ending that went with all the shipper qualifications. Of course, Brickcakes always gave the happy stories, so Bill didn't worry about whatever she had in store. He actually liked the idea of the special pancakes that she was going to prepare them!

Poor, poor Bill...

"I think we're just about ready." Morgan called out to the producers. He was thrilled, unlike Chuck. Sarah had earlier scouted out the club and saw nothing wrong, but Chuck could just tell by Natty and CC's faces that something wasn't right.

"Remember people! The _key word_ is 'bra-busting!' Show time!" Natty reminded everyone, especially CC who was holding the button to release the giant pancake and shot glasses.

"Hey man, have you heard about this new jelly?" Chuck asked Morgan, trying to act enthused.

"You mean the Glorious Concord Grape one?" Morgan replied.

"I've heard that stuff is sooo... good." Sarah added.

"Me too." Chuck and Morgan said in unison.

"I even heard that it's bra-"

"Wait! Stop the commercial!" GCG yelled, running in from behind a corner with Sharp.

"Sharp, GCG, what's going on?" Bill asked, out of the loop.

"Agent Walker, Mr. Bartowski, we need you to come with us." Sharp announced as the tag-teaming duo grabbed them.

Sarah put up a fight until GCG whispered, "I may put you and you're boyfriend through crap right now, but I promise it's only to throw them off. Natty is planning to kill you." With her submission and the look of truth in her eyes, Sarah stopped fighting and allowed for her and Chuck to be taken out of the way.

"Put them down, Wicked GCG of the West!" Bill yelled, trying to save Chuck and Sarah so they could have their much needed happy ending.

Natty had a look of disgust play on her face as she watched everything unfold before her own eyes. Struggling with the shock from it all, she grabbed the button from CC's hands and pressed it, sending the pancake and shot glasses down.

"Nooo! Morgan!" Chuck yelled as Sharp threw him out of the way. The giant pancake landed on Morgan's small frame and violently threw him to the ground.

"Now that the moron is out of the way," Natty remarked as she pulled out her N-JMG from behind her back. "I'm going to need the agent and The Intersect, please."

"Natty? Are you going to the dark side?" Bill gasped.

"I'm done with the bright side of life, Bill. My time there is over. It's finally time for the dark side of me to come into play."

"Now you? What is wrong with this world?"

Another sudden BAM! and Bill's wife re-appeared. "Natty? I thought her name was Sarah?"

"No, no! I'm not having an affair with anyone, don't you see? They're my... business partners!"

"Oh, so that's what they're calling them now-a-days, eh?" Bill's wife grabbed her husband by the ear. "You're coming home with me, right now."

"No. Don't you see they're in trouble?" Bill asked, directing his wife's vision to Sarah and Chuck being held captive.

"Please, Mrs. Fenlason. We really need your help." Chuck pled.

Bill and his wife exchanged a look and mouthed something to Chuck. Understanding what the two said, Chuck took her face in his hands and kissed her sense-less.

Bill held up three fingers, and silently counted down with them. Once all his fingers were down, the Fenlasons jumped on Natty and knocked her over

"Nooo!" She yelled as she was in air and she fired her gun.

Still in their lip-lock, Chuck noticed Natty's action and threw Sarah to the floor, barely missing getting hit in the leg by Natty's shot in the process.

Suddenly, distracting everyone, Morgan popped up from a hole in the giant pancake. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" He chanted. Then his face turned green and it looked like he was going to up-chuck. "Uh... maybe I ate too much pancake..."

-xxx-

**The Always and Forever Chapel - 9:37pm  
June 4th, 2008**

"Do you Sarah Walker take Chuck Bartowski to be your loving and faithful husband?" The chapelen asked.

After Natty was taken down and thrown into CIA custody, Sarah and Chuck gave their thanks to GCG, Sharp and the Fenlasons. Of course, being the biggest advocate of fluff, Bill talked them into getting married later that night along with everything else that was in his original plan that he spilled at the Buymore back in LA.

Without a single thought of the consequences or of the CIA, Sarah agreed and Chuck couldn't have been any happier--even if it wasn't the way he had always dreamed of it being.

Now, they were all gathered together, even GCG and Sharp despite their Fulcrum affiliation, and the modern day fairytale couple were getting married.

Of course, it wasn't what Chuck and Sarah had dreamed about since they were little, and it seemed a bit chaotic after what they had just gone through, but the two of them wouldn't have had it any other way.

And really, it didn't mater where they were getting married or the day. As long as Chuck was marrying Sarah, and Sarah was marring Chuck, they had no complaints.

"I do." She replied, a huge smile playing on her face.

"And do you Chuck Bartowski take Sarah Walker to be your loving and faithful husband?"

Chuck paused, and looked to the ceiling, in thought. "I guess." He joked.

"Chuck!" Sarah whispered, jokingly unhappy, as she slapped him on the arm.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, if she'll still have you." Chuck happily obliged and gave his new wife a kiss to remember.

As the newlyweds exited the building, a bloated Morgan close behind, Bill awarded cred to the people.

"Sharp, for saving Chuck and not sabotaging the relationship in some way, you get 320 points of cred. GCG, for saving Sarah and her beauty, you get 300 points of cred. Don't waste it, or get it taken away by doing something stupid."

"Thank you." GCG and Sharp said in unison.

"Now, I'm sorry, but the CIA has offered me a job with them that pays better. It looks like you two have two options: re-join the CIA, the good side, or stay with Fulcrum and get captured by the CIA."

"I'll go back to the CIA. I think I could get used to watching all this fluff go on." GCG accepted.

"Me too." Sharp added.

"OriginalC!" Bill replied and they all headed out together laughing and drinking Mai Tais. "Welcome, heroes, to the bright side. It's nice to have you back."

**Las Vegas City Jail - 10:13 pm  
June 4th, 2008**

"Well, this sucks." Natty commented as she paced the uncomfortably small jail cell. "I had good intentions, I swear."

"Hey Lady, Shut up, will ya?" A fellow jail mate yelled from across the way.

"Y-yes... O-okay. Sorry." Natty replied, in fear. The man, despite his full covering orange jumpsuit, had a few too many tattoos on his head and neck that intimidated Natty. "Just please don't hurt my puppy or smash my cherry sucker!"

"Wow, what a wimp." Another jail mate teased. "Aren't you s'posed to be an evil maniac or something?"

"No!" Natty defended. "I'm a real shipper at heart, I swear I am. I just... Dancing with evil made me feel happy and it gave me this adrenaline rush and oohhhh... did it feel good."

"Uh-huh." The same jail-mate replied.

"It's just... I... I'm so torn! It's either be part of the Chara Fluff Nazis or-or join the dark side and be an evil sith lord. But I just... can't I be both? I promise to agree with the qualifications and regulations, but also be part sith lord? I'm so screwed up, I just don't know what to do!"

"We're all screwed up. That's why we're here." a more sympathetic jail person replied.

Once the emotional, teary-eyed-softy conversation between the hardened jail mates and indecisive, not all innocent Natty ended, the only sound that was heard was the soft howling of a coyote, howling in joy of the fluffy moment that happened between Chuck and Sarah, but also for poor, lost Natty.

_The End._

Or not...

**Unknown Secret Island Lair of Brickcakes - 4:53pm  
June 6th, 2008**

"Mmmmm... Mmmm-hmmmm... These really hit the spot."

"Really? You really like them?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, yes."

"Well, I'm glad."

"Brickcakes, these pancakes are amazing. What's in them?"

"Well, CC, since you really like them, I'll tell you. But you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"I promise." CC replied, patting his stomach from the amazing sensation of Brickcake's pancakes.

Brickcake leaned over and whispered something secretive in CC's ear.

"Wow. That's... wow." CC replied, happily.

"I know." Brickcakes answered, satisfied herself.

**Buymore - 1:29pm  
June 13th, 2008**

"Hey Chuck!" Morgan greeted as Chuck walked into the Buymore on his first day back after his and Sarah's extended stay in Vegas for a honeymoon.

"Hey buddy." Chuck answered as he passed him on his way to the Nerd Herd desk.

"So, what do you think happened to my jelly? Do you think it's still going to hit the shelves as they say it?" Morgan asked, completely serious. Had he _not _seen what happened merely a week ago? Well, he hadn't seen all of it due to being covered up by a giant pancake, but still!

Chuck just shook his head and walked away, laughing.

"Was that a yes, or a no? Because when people shake their heads, you can never be quite sure. I mean a person could really-"

"Shut up, Morgan!" The whole store yelled as Morgan babbled on and on and on.

_The **Real** End!_


End file.
